A Special Birthday for a Special Someone
by Ringleader Kanon
Summary: [RyouOC] AkiOC gets a surprise!


Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Here's a fanfiction about Yu-gi-oh, of course starring my favourite character from the anime: Ryou Bakura! Hope you enjoy it! The pairings are: Ryou/ Aki OC) This is Aki's description: Red hair, silver eyes, and she's 16 years old. I have a series of the 'adventures' with them together but that will come later. Here I present:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY FOR A SPECIAL SOMEONE  
  
"Ryou-kun!" Aki yelled, her voice echoing around the house, looking for the white-haired boy. "Mou- where did he go?! He promised to help me clean up the mess his otou-san made," she said to herself, irritated at the boy and his archaeologist of a father. She looked around the room and sighed, if she was to clean up this mess alone, she had to start now. She started cleaning, formulating a plan to get back at Ryou.  
  
As she placed the last misplaced item on the shelf, she thought of a devilish plan: she would cook all of Ryou's favourites but she wont give him a piece of anything. As she made her way towards the kitchen, Ryou's father came through the door, muttering a 'Tadaima' towards her. Suddenly, Bakura bursts in after his father and yelled, "Oi! Where's dinner?" She was furious! How dare he barge in and demand food from her! "Baku-chan, if you change back to your aibou now, MAYBE I'll feed your dirty loud mouth..." she whispered dangerously, her eyes glinting a reddish glow, signaling that she was pissed and that her aibou, Miori, would come out soon. Bakura was afraid, though he didn't want to admit it. The girl can HURT, a lot. "Umm.... Aki-chan, if you come with us, then I'll let Ryou come out," he hoped that she would go willingly with no fights. Aki looked skeptical at first, but soon gave in. Bakura has the same level of stubbornness as her. She sighed and put on her sneakers, looking at Bakura and his father. She sighed once more and closed the door. As she closed it though, her sight faded and she only saw black.  
  
Aki could hear the movements around her. She tried to open her eyes, but her silver orbs were covered with a blindfold. She almost growled, but restrained herself from moving. Unfortunately, someone saw her move, because she heard a voice, who sounded so much like Jou's voice, say 'shit'. She heard more rustlings, then she felt a mouth on her neck, which made its way to her ear, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, arousing Aki. She shuddered as he blew on the wet trail he left behind. She felt a smirk on her ear, and he whispered, 'surprise!' and took off her blindfold. She heard a 'pop' and bright lights were turned on. Her friends were all there: Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Isis, and Ryou's dad. They all yelled 'SURPRISE!' and had big smiles on their faces, even Seto! She just grinned and she allowed them to usher her to the table where gifts were laid out and delicious food were piled up. She smiled and thanked her friends. She had forgotten that it was her birthday, since she never gave thought to it anyways. All in all she had a great time, her friends were there, she actually received gifts and her friends got along without dueling. But she still wondered where the white haired boy was. She knew that it was him who had set the party, and she forgave him for the 'clean- up' incident. She went outside of the old warehouse and saw him standing at the pier. She waked towards him quietly and stealthily, covering his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she whispered. "My Aki," Ryou replied with a smirk. She too smirked and stood next to him. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Hmm... for what?" he asked innocently. She sighed, frustrated, and stared back at the old warehouse, "That." "Oh... no problem, as long as you're happy," Ryou smiled warmly. She faced him and smiled at him too. Without hesitation, Ryou bent his neck down and Aki craned hers up, their lips meeting for a passionate kiss.  
  
THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, whatcha think? I know the story was terrible and my grammar sucked, but this is not related to the real fiction concerning the pair. I hope I finish it soon though. Please review, constructive critism is more than welcome and flames are ok too. Hey, I want your opinion on how the story rated ^.^ Thanks for reading, remember R&R! 


End file.
